Grandma
The Grandma is the second cheapest item you can purchase, with an initial cost of 100 cookies and a price increase of 15% with every purchase. She produces cookies at a base rate of 0.5 cookies per second. When fully upgraded, they each produce 6.4 cookies per second. Upgrades In Cookie Clicker Classic The Grandma is the second-cheapest item you can purchase. She will give you 4 cookies every 5 seconds. As of the 0.123 update, grandma cookie output can increase based on certain factors. She costs 100 cookies at first, with the price increasing by 10% with each consecutive purchase. Upgrade System Appearance Since the 0.123 update, grandmas now have varying appearances based off the other upgrades. Cookie Output Initially, grandma output is 4 cookies every five seconds. By buying each upgrade, this number will increase. Buying a factory increases grandma output by +1. A mine increases grandma output by +2. A shipment increases output by +3. An alchemy lab increases output by +4. A portal increases output by +5. A time machine increases output by +6. Multiple copies of these items have no effect on Grandma cookie output. This allows a maximum output of 25 cookies per 5 seconds per grandma without Elder Pledge in effect. As of the 0.124 update, when the Elder Pledge is purchased, Grandma output increases by +1 for the first portal purchase, and by +0.5 for every subsequent Portal purchased. This is added on to the previous Grandma value making each grandma give up to + (Portals-1)/2 Cookies/5 seconds with every upgrade. Professional strategies Many builds involve the granny being a major player, and some builds even involve swarms of gold grannies making cookies. One particular strategy involves ignoring all other upgrades in favour of building as many Grandmas as possible, with only 1 alchemy lab to increase Grandma efficiency. This tactic is useful in mid-game, however quickly means that Grandmas become prohibitively expensive, so should be avoided by all but the best players. Background changes The initial, plain background of the game starts to change to images of grandma as you collect more cookies. After accumulating 1,000,000 cookies, the plain background is replaced with repeated, shaking pictures of her. The background begins to shake more violently as you get more cookies. After accumulating 2,000,000 cookies, the normal Grandma background rapidly flashes into pictures of the Satanic Grandma, Negative Grandma, and Skeletal Grandma . At this point, epileptic people and those faint of heart should turn the flashing off in the game settings. As you obtain infinitely larger amounts of cookies, the pictures will begin to shake more and more. At 100,000,000 cookies, the pictures will begin to shift more and change size. This will get more drastic and violent as the cookie counter approaches 1,000,000,000 cookies. The pictures become up to 5 or so times larger. After accumulating 1,000,000,000 cookies, Kaleidoscope Grandma will overtake the screen, obscuring all the previous Grandmas. Theories It is speculated that grandma is actually a saint (or possibly a martyr) sent by the cookie gods to bake an infinite amount of delicious cookies for you, the savior of the cookie-race. It is also suspected that she may be an avatar of the Elders. This theory is supported by the demon-looking Grandmas that appear when you purchase a portal, and also that portals seem to boost the efficiency of all Grandmas, as well as the flashing screens that appear at high cookie amounts. Contrary to popular theory, Grandma has publicly expressed her hatred towards Catholicism and denounced the entire Catholic church, angering many. She retains her status as a frequent lurker on r/atheism and a spokeswoman for all atheists in Scotland, but has been sighted occasionally by neigbours soaked in the blood of animals while wearing masks. Trivia In Cookie Clicker, Grandma has certain quotes that she will say. When you own less than or equal to 49, she will say any of the following; "Moist cookies." "We're nice grandmas." "Indentured servitude" "Come give grandma a kiss." "Why don't you visit more often?" When you own more than or equal to 50, she will say any of the following; "Absolutely disgusting." "You make me sick." "You disgust me." "We rise." "It begins." "It'll all be over soon." "You could have stopped it." Category:Items Category:Buildings Category:Cookie Clicker Classic